


Agony

by UncannyPrincess



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Childe/Sire Bond(s), Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Historical References, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncannyPrincess/pseuds/UncannyPrincess
Summary: The story of how Sebastian met his sire and how he's become the vampire he is today.





	Agony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themanonthecouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanonthecouch/gifts).



Sebastian had always been So René comte De mon's favorite soldier and highly sought after young bachelor.

René had wanted him since he first laid eyes on the young man. 

that's why the Belgium vampire decided that tonight was definitely the night he was going to make the younger man his.

So that's when he decided to invite the young man inside his tent promising roast duck and the finest chocolotes.

and wine that he had to offer and Sebastian not wanting to be rude took him up on his offer and decided to go inside with him.

There were so many wonderful things to eat Sebastian was surprised at first.

there was fine wines and a fancy cheese plate and roasted meat and fine chocolates.

He wondered what his superior wanted from him once he stepped inside the tent René greeted him with a amused look on his face.

the older man offered him some food and drink and the young French man accepted it.

without complaint besides it was way better food in here.

then at the cafeteria he knew they were soldiers and all but the lunch lady.

had no right to serve them that sorry excuse of a stew.

She called dinner more like dog food Sebastian thought to himself.

Sebastian and René ended up drinking and eating until Sebastian got a little tipsy René was shocked and very amused.

the boy had only drank three cups of wine what a light weight.

They talked for a while until things really started to get heated up at first it was light touches and soft kisses and then slowly the older man started undressing him.

Sebastian under the influence of wine and lust let him and soon the two were underneath the covers going at it like wild beasts in a forest.

Sebastian felt like he was a cloud nine this was the first time he's had sex ever in his life and he has been truly missing out why did it take so long to find such a amazing partner as René.

Sebastian felt himself getting ready to climax and he turned his head to get a better look at his partner and that's when he saw it.

Fangs long sharp and ready to tear his throat out and that's when René struck digging his fangs harshly in sebastian's neck.

the vampire started sucking his blood the french man tried to scream and push him off but his attempts were only in vain.

the Vampire was way stronger then he was René cradled sebastian's head like a beloved child would do with a favorite toy.

and soon Sebastian felt his heart slow down and the last thing he saw was the general's smiling face before he died.

 

To be continued....


End file.
